Cries of the Wolf
by SofiaKuran
Summary: This is a continuation of the Wolves of Black River by T.L. Scheffler. Tabari from blood of the wolf miraculously survived the gun shot to the head and has returned as a tracker for an evil greater than Magnus. He must search for a certain human girl and bring her to Magnus, but this so called 'human' girl just may not be so human after all. Sofia Kuran x Tabari


**Cries of the Wolf**

You may not think it's possible, but with a certain wolf, it is. Tabari Dark is back, but how that's possible is still unknown as Sirus shot him through the head. How can that be? Even Tabari doesn't know, not that he cares. Tabari moves onto his next job with an intent to strike down Sirus the next time they meet. Now, his employer, James, wants Tabari to capture his lifemate and bring her to him. But why is it that she gives him the cold shoulder and what makes her different from the other girls that come onto him?

Sirus left Tabari with a bullet in his head. "Sorry, Sofia," Sirus whispered. Tabari's twitching body laid on a boulder. _Is this the end? _The bullet wasn't that deep. It only hit the outer rim of Tabari's brain, thanks to his wolf strength and full moon. Tabari felt his life slowly fading away. From the woods, his hypersensitive hearing sensed a different wolf walking nearer. It was a female black wolf with orange eyes. The wolf's presence was very strong and intimidating. But Tabari felt that she was holding back most of her strength. _Who… is it? Such a strong presence… stronger than any male's… _Tabari blinked; his vision blurry. The female manifested her human form. The female sighed, "Here I thought you'd be able to control the blood lust. Guess I was mistaken… Sirus ain't even the one who did it…" She whispered the last part.

"Who…?" Tabari mumbled silently.

"You idiot. Just shut the fuck up," the girl moved over to Tabari. She put a hand over his bleeding forehead. Tabari felt the bullet moving out of his body. This triggered Tabari's memories. Tabari's eyes widened and he fell unconscious. The next thing Tabari saw was a flower meadow. _Where am I? _There was a small faceless girl running around the fields.

"Hey, girl, where am I?" Tabari yelled at her.

It's not like the girl ignored him, more like she couldn't hear him. She continued prancing around the fields. "Sofia, return home immediately!" A young Tabari yelled running to the girl named Sofia.

Tabari's eyes widened. _Is this my past? Who's the girl? I can't remember…_

"Tabari! Come play with me!" the girl smiled.

"No! Now, come along!" young Tabari grabbed her arm forcefully.

"You're no fun! What happened to you?" the girl pouted, reluctant to go.

"I grew up and you should do the same!" Young Tabari yelled in annoyance.

Tabari blinked for a moment and the scenery changed. There were bodies everywhere. Tabari's eyes widened. _This is…! _Tabari turned towards the opening of the door. There, a young Tabari stood wide-eyed. "SIRUS!" He yelled in agony.

The girl from the flower bed who seemed to have grown looked to the side from Tabari. "Uh… Tabari… I'm so sorry…" the girl shivered at the sight and smell of death.

"Shut up!" young Tabari hit the girl and rammed her into the wall. His eyes glowed yellow, teeth elongated, and breathing heavy. The girl stood a bit shocked. She clenched her hands and bit her lower lip. Young Tabari's eyes widened. The girl looked to the ground, unable to look him in the eye. Young Tabari's breathing became calmer and his teeth and eyes back to normal. "Sofia, I'm sorry," young Tabari extended his hand to touch Sofia's red cheek. Sofia flinched and shivered. Young Tabari's eyes widened and he took his hand back.

Tabari blinked once more and before he knew it, he was in a hospital bed. Tabari sat up straight, his head heavy. "Doctor Tsunade, the patient's awake!" a nurse yelled.

Then a woman, in her 30s, walked in. She wore a lab coat and glasses. "I see you're awake. Did you have a good dream?" the woman asked.

"I'm not sure. I can't remember what the dream was about. I just remember getting shot in the head," Tabari said holding his head.

The woman wrote down his words on a clipboard. "You don't have amnesia, I don't believe. State your name and age," she ordered.

"My name is Tabari Dark and I'm 26 years old," Tabari said clearly and confidently.

"Good and this may come as a surprise, but you're no longer 26, you're 30. You've been in a comma for 4 years now," the woman stated, "And I'm Tsunade."

Tabari, as a natural reaction, couldn't believe his ears. _Had it really been that long? _"There was a man here a few months back saying he required your services. Now, I'm not sure what your services require, but I'm worried about the girl who saved you. Don't drag her into your work," Tsunade warned.

"A girl?" Tabari asked. _Was it a girl who saved me? Why can't I remember?_

"Yes. Well, the man, who came by, said that since you've probably just woken up that he'll give you a year only to train. He wants you to call the number on the folder when you're ready," Tsunade pointed to the manila folder on the nightstand next to the hospital bed, "As of now, you are free to leave whenever."

Tabari looked at the folder. "Shouldn't I be filling out a form with like my birthday and shit?" Tabari raised a brow.

"All taken care of by the girl who brought you here," Tsunade answered quickly.

Tabari's eyes widened, "Did she leave anything that would tell me her name or anything?"

Tsunade shook her head, "I'm afraid not."

The smile of that faceless girl came to mind. _Tabari! _Tabari's eyes widened. "Do you know her?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"No, I don't think so," Tabari got out of bed, "How much do I owe you, doc?"

"Not I," Tsunade smirked, "The girl. You're lucky to have such a guardian angel like her."

Tabari smirked, "Yes, I am."

Tsunade walked out the door to let Tabari change into clothes. She waited against the wall outside the room. There were clothes on a chair in the corner of the room. They were new and untouched; a black leather jacket, a pair of sunglasses, jeans, a white t-shirt, a pair of boots, a pack of Marlboro cigarettes, and an orange clear lighter. The clothes had fit perfectly against Tabari's muscular body. In the clothes, a white paper fell out with black inked writing on it. Tabari picked up the folded piece and opened it up. It read: 'Don't stray from the path, jackass. I won't be your angel forever, idiot.'

Tabari chuckled. He can't remember the last time he even laughed. Tabari put the paper in the back pocket of his pants as a reminder of his debt. "I'll be taking my leave now," Tabari said, walking out the door.

"There's a bike parked in spot 621 for you. You can take a crack at who left it for you," Tsunade said.

"Yeah, thanks," Tabari walked out the door towards the parking lot.

"Don't thank me, thank her!" Tsunade yelled with a smile.

Tabari got on the motorcycle, realizing he had no keys. Tabari sighed reaching in his pockets for a cigarette and lighter. There was a jingle and Tabari took out a set of keys. Tabari smirked. Putting the keys in the ignition, Tabari drove off into the mountain woods to train.

And so one year later after training in the woods, Tabari boarded a plane to Hokkaido, Japan where his target was waiting. Tabari got off the plane. He took his shades off and took out his target's picture from his back pocket along with a worn out piece of paper. In the picture was a young, 17-year-old girl with long black hair and light blue eyes. She wore an orange pendant, a white or crème dress and her hair down. _A familiar name, a familiar sight, yet something's different… Even so, I hope I'll finally meet my guardian angel…_


End file.
